


How to lose a guy in 10 days

by barryshearteyes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshearteyes/pseuds/barryshearteyes
Summary: An advice columnist, Iris West , tries pushing the boundaries of what she can write about in her new piece about how to get a man to leave you in 10 days. Her editor, Mason, loves it, and Iris goes off to find a man she can use for the experiment. Enter executive Barry Allen, who is so confident in his romantic prowess that he thinks he can make any woman fall in love with him in 10 days. When Iris and Barry meet, their plans backfire.





	How to lose a guy in 10 days

Iris was typing furiously away at her computer on an article that had nothing to do with “How To Find The Perfect Nude Lipstick” and more to do with the latest bill the Conservative Party had presented that morning in Parliament. She knew it was a long shot for something like that to be published in the magazine she worked for, but it was what she was passionate about. And even though the perfect nude lipstick was an important part of life she was finding it quite a dull topic to write about.

Footsteps sounded behind her, and in a panic Iris closed out of the Google document she was working on, forgetting that she had a Instagram tab open as well and that would land her in equal amounts of trouble should her boss come up behind her. She should have known from the snuffles that accompanied the footsteps that it wasn’t her boss, but her friend Kara coming back to sit at her own desk. Iris looked to her left and noted the puffiness of her Kara’s eyes and the redness of her nose, and deduced she must have broken up with her boyfriend on her lunch break. Iris picked up the box of tissues on her desk and held them out towards Kara. 

“Is it super obvious?” Kara asked her, self consciously.

Iris smiled sympathetically at her and Kara  
choked on a sob.

“God, I always seem to do everything wrong.”

“Don’t say that,” Iris tried to console her.

“It’s true! It’s always the same story too. It starts off great; I mean, the first time I had sex with Mon el, it was so amazing that I cried.” 

Kara pulled several more tissues out of the box Iris held out to her and dabbed at her eyes. 

“And then it’s like we hit the 10 day mark and it’s over, and I have no idea why. I can never see it coming.”

“You mean like, a single glistening tear, right?” Linda, who sat to Iris’s right, had joined the conversation.

“No, I was so emotional, I even told him I loved him,” Kara admitted.

“After how many days?” Iris was almost afraid to ask.

“Five…” Kara answered, and Iris  
gave her a disbelieving look. “Okay two, I just really felt a connection!”

“Okay well… what did he say?” Iris pressed.

“He didn’t have to say anything, I knew he felt the same way. But then he started acting all weird and he was so busy all the time, I never knew where he was. I tried calling him over and over but he never answered.”

Iris shared a look with Linda, which Kara caught as well.  
“He didn’t know it was me! I didn’t leave a message and my number is on private.”

“Right yeah, I bet he thought it was one of his friends. They always call each other 20 times and hang up,” Linda said with an eye roll.

“Anyway,” Kara interjected. “I know why he dumped me; I’m too fat.”

“You’re not fat!” Iris and Linda said in unison.

****

Iris sat in the conference room for this mornings meeting. Iris sat next to Linda on one of the many chairs, with Kara to Linda’s right. 

“Good morning girls, who wants to start off?” their editor, Mason, started as he looked around the room. 

Betty, a petite woman sat on a coffee table started her pitch on what her new article would be like. She went on and on about her “Botox for beginners” article. “Kara”, mason called. 

“oh, I just I- haven’t been feeling the best”, Kara stated as she shifted on her spot next to Linda. 

“She got dumbed.”, Linda explained as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s torso giving her a bear hug. 

Around the room you heard sympathies, making Kara even more uncomfortable. 

“Excellent opportunity for a story, Kara! You should write about it” , Mason suggested. 

Kara went pale in a matter of seconds and shuttered, “I can’t write about my personal life for a story.” 

“Okay, I understand. Who will write about Kara’s personal life for a story?”, Mason asked looking around the room. 

Betty’s hand went up and said, “I would do it.”

“No, I don’t want Betty writing about my uh personal life I-“ 

“I’ll do it”, Iris heard herself say. 

All eyes were on her, waiting for her to say something more than what she had just said. 

“I could... I could uh, well look at Kara - she’s a beautiful and amazing women but she has a problem staying in a relationship, which, most of our readers struggle with as well because they don’t really know what they’re doing wrong.” 

“okay...” , Mason nodded. 

“So what I was thinking is I could, erm… Start by dating a guy, and then drive him away by using the classic mistakes most woman, like Kara, make. I would keep a diary and it would be a kind of… dating how to, but the opposite,” Iris finished.

Silence filled the room and Iris didn’t remember anything she just had said. Why would she ever think it was a great idea. 

“Genius! ‘How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days’ it’s brilliant”, Mason clapped his hands excitedly.  
As he moved on Kara mouthed a thank you in Iris’s direction and Iris shrugged her shoulders in confusion at both her and Linda about what just happened.

I’m going to regret this, Iris thought.

**Author's Note:**

> be on a look out for more chapters this summer :)


End file.
